1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and, more particularly, to systems for structures employing input sensors and/or output devices and wireless communication. The invention also relates to lock devices and, more particularly, to door lock devices including a deadbolt.
2. Background Information
Wireless communication networks are an emerging new technology, which allows users to access information and services electronically, regardless of their geographic position.
Home (e.g., residential; house; apartment) monitoring, security, and automation (control) systems are well known.
A common type of stand-alone sensor for the home is the conventional smoke detector, which typically employs an audible signal for alarming and a blinking light (e.g., a LED) as a normal condition monitor. A family of such stand-alone sensors exists including, for example, audible door alarms.
Relatively low power, radio frequency (RF) lighting control systems employ wall-mounted, battery powered, RF switch “sensors”. Such a sensor sends a signal to a remote power control device, such as relay, in order to turn one or more house lights on and off.
Unlike stand-alone devices, a low power, RF sensor device allows its sensor to be connected to a remote controller or monitor. A simple example of this is the automatic garage door opener. In this example, the “sensor” is a button in a car. When the button is pushed, this causes the garage door to open or close.
It is known to provide a sensor system in which a plurality of sensors are connected, either directly with wires or indirectly with RF communications, to a central control and monitoring device. An example of such a sensor system is a security system, which may include a telephone line for dial out/in communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,629 discloses a remote locking function employing a lock including a spring, a solenoid and a sensor. The spring is of sufficient strength to cause a carrier component to move downward to a locked position and cause extension of a deadbolt of a deadbolt latch assembly. A backplate assembly comprises an electronic module housing batteries to operate the automatic locking solenoid and a signal receiver.
With the carrier component positioned in a lowered, or locked position, movement of the carrier component from a locked position to an unlocked position is accomplished by either rotating inside knob/lever, rotating thumbturn, or by turning a key to rotate a rotating driver bar of deadbolt assembly, typically with a key. Movement of the carrier component and attached rack causes rotation of pinion and driver bar, retracting the deadbolt. At the end of the carrier component travel, the deadbolt is fully retracted. A catch release, biased by catch release spring, forces a tab feature of catch to move underneath a spring carriage in a manner locking the carrier component in an unlocked position. The spring is now in an extended position, storing energy needed to extend the deadbolt.
The remote locking feature utilizes the solenoid operably connected to the catch release. A remote signal device is utilized with the remote locking mechanism, as a standard keychain transmitter of the type used to unlock cars or garages. When the remote locking signal is received by a signal receiver, the solenoid retracts the catch release, allowing the catch component to rotate away from the spring carriage component. The carrier component is then permitted to move downward under the biasing force of the spring. The downward movement of the carrier component causes extension of the deadbolt, thus locking the door.
If the door is locked when the door is in an opened condition, the deadbolt will prevent the door from closing. In order to prevent accidental locking of the door when the door is opened, the deadlatch assembly includes a sensor to detect whether the door is open or closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,818 discloses a backplate assembly comprising a sensor component, such as a microswitch, that determines whether the attached carrier component is in a locked position or an unlocked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,903 discloses a security system comprising an entry door; a lock for selectively locking and unlocking the entry door; and a switch having a first state indicative of the lock being in a locked position and a second state indicative of the lock being in an unlocked position. When the switch is in its first state, the security system is armed and, when the switch is in its second state, the security system is disarmed. A sensor is provided to determine if the lock was engaged from inside or outside the protected premises.
There is room for improvement in lock devices and in systems employing the same.